The ORG
by Izayoi Aki
Summary: A fanfiction that tells the story of a new Organization, which happens to be a novelization of a very successful roleplay, spiced up for a reading audience. Blends elements of action and humor and drama, with plenty of tie-ins to the canon.
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

The World That Never Was, black and abysmal, the dark city skyscrapers contrasting with a stark white castle hovering above them all. Each blackened tower, almost trying to reach up to the inhumanly geometric architecture, stood in silence. There was lack of sound, lack of life. Only the Heartless, the strange beings acting on instinct, blindly looking for hearts they would not find here. Streets, lit up with lamp posts and glowing windows, housed no populous. Nothing about the world seemed real, and was something like out of a dream, or perhaps a nightmare.

It was one of those odd days in the world, when the bizarre atmosphere allowed for a thunderstorm. Lightning flashed, but there was no sound to follow. Erie, alien weather. Even the rain, as it created puddles on the grey concrete streets, collecting at the curbs and flowing to storm drains, made but an inaudible hissing as it made contact with the ground. It poured like little waterfalls into the sewer system below, probably making the loudest noise that would dare echo across the world for a good while-

_Bzzzzzzzaaaaapppp_

Or not.

Underground, a system of spacious sewers crawled around city blocks and weaved between buildings. They were normally very silent, the sewage drifting without any noise, and maybe some moonlight or neon signs shedding some light down below. This night, however, the tunnels were illuminated by epileptic purple lights, phosphorescence that was in fact concentrated and amplified and super-heated. In other words, laser beams, lots of them, being fired upon two people in black cloaks. They ran pretty fast, with the female of the two, Kinxu, in the lead. She could see a faint column of light in the distance; a manhole cover that had been lifted off when they descended earlier. This was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission, but they knew of their presence, somehow.

There was another flash, bright light building up behind her, and Kinxu could see her shadow stretching in front of her as the attack homed in. Within a moment she could smell smoke and burning leather. Part of her arm was on fire- a shot successfully hitting its target. Infuriated and eager to make a final stand, she turned swiftly mid-step, and swept her arm over the murky water to her side. Her abilities gave her control over it. A stream of water jettisoned up, like a whip. The assailant stumbled backwards with a loud, cracking splash. Kinxu smirked, and conjured up another stream. The Nobody that was running alongside her stopped as well. A blue javelin appeared in his hands in an icy mist.

Their attacker recovered, brandishing two intimidating gatling guns that were attached to his arms with a series of belts and clamps. They whirred and clicked and glowed as they charged up. The male Nobody jumped, and sent a flurry of sharp hailstones at his opponent while he was vulnerable. The weakness didn't last long, though, and he raised both arms, two bright laser blasts launching from both. Kinxu jumped to the other side of the sewer, her water following, and narrowly missed another, much more fatal burn. She ran a little to synchronize her movements with her partner, watching him run at the attacker with his weapon extended. Kinxu slashed at the enemy with water once more, hitting him in the face this time, letting Cyolx strike at this critical moment.

Xynras, their now bumbling enemy, whacked at the lance blindly with his arm, a weapon of its own what with being gilded in metal. The lance bounced off, but before Xynras could deliver a follow-up attack, Kinxu lunged, slashing at his neck with her extended claws. They were her weapons; blue, crystalline talons extending from each finger. The attack succeeded, and her partner regained his stance quickly enough to drive his weapon into their opponent's gullet. The large man roared in pain, gagging madly on his own blood, and collapsed, fading away in a blaze of luminescent purple and black. A light show to celebrate their victory on the dangerous assailant. They stood, nodded to each other, and made for the meeting place at the end of the sewer.

The rain, coming through a nearby drain, drowned out the clinking of chains as they flew through the air.

The Nobodies definitely heard some sharp, slicing sound after the chains had rattled though. One of them felt it more. Kinxu checked to see why her team mate had stopped so suddenly. Neon light from above shone though a drain above to show her. A long, strange blade was protruding through his chest, at least a foot. She looked in horror as a much more audible series of clicks reeled back the chain this blade was evidently attached to. Cyolx coughed and spluttered, stumbling backwards without the energy to fight the pull. Kinxu could see life draining from his pale eyes, and from anger and fear she unsheathed her claws. Soon her partner had disappeared into the darkness behind them. There were a few more of those sickening, stabbing sounds, then silence.

Then, footsteps.

Kinxu blinked, trying to see into the dark, rather than run. Revenge drove that urge. She thought she saw some figure, and took that as a signal to strike.

Diving into the blackness, the sharp diamond talons clashed with a blade covered in icy blood. She desperately tried to follow the glint of the metal in the faint light, but it moved faster than her eyes could keep up with, let alone her hands. At one point, she felt panic, and less than a second later knew it was a mistake to hesitate that way. Out of nowhere, she was struck in the cheek with something hard and cold and blunt. Whatever it was, Kinxu managed to knock it out of the way, and swipe upwards. There was the familiar sensation of making contact, and she knew it hurt. Her weapons had a habit of making a mark. She hopped back, taking brief condolence that it was not something sharp that hit her.

Fortunate, then, but not now. She had not accounted for the projectile nature of her enemy's weapon. The blade ejected with an almost inaudible hiss.

The blood trickled out of her like little waterfalls, onto the concrete and into the water.

The loudest noise that would dare echo across The World That Never Was ceased.

Her body slumped backwards and started to fade immediately. The Nobody that had defeated her, though, leaned down to inspect the body. Time was not on his side, as what was not evaporating into black smoke was nearly melting away. It did not take much work, though. His mission was done moments later, while that Organization's had failed.


	2. The Search

Chapter 1 - The Search

A Dark Corridor opened in the foyer of the abandoned mansion of Twilight Town. The old building had been renovated over the past few years, most of which the Nobody that had appeared in the room had worked on himself. It was now much brighter; electricity flowed through, and the walls and floors had been replaced with new wood and stronger material. Rooms had been added on discretely; three towers on the corners of the building went up only another story. That was nothing compared to the renovations underground, though. Ansem the Wise's old laboratory had been expanded far below, full of great technology than had ever been held in there prior. However, overall, the mansion now looked much more high-tech on the inside than the outside, which was kept dilapidated so as not to rouse suspicion of its inhabitants.

These fixes were nothing new to Xoje. His short, muscular body rushed up one of the staircases to the Organization's meeting room at the top; one of the many rooms added on. It stuck out over the old garden. Three of his fellow members were already assembled, seated around the end of a long, rectangular table, talking amongst themselves. Xoje composed himself, wiping his pale forehead to rid it of sweat, and hurried in.

"…And I've sent Brixan off on his mission to assist us in these problems- Oh?"

His entrance had interrupted Xemnas' delivery. He and the other two looked up, expectantly.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Xoje?" Xemnas asked calmly. The bearded man carried with him a radiant aura of peace, somehow, mixed with deep thinking. The Xemnas those in the room had gathered near was not the one that one may assume he was. After all, why would he being sticking around in the filthy old mansion? How absurd. There was a reason for the residence, though. This Xemnas was in fact an alter ego of Ansem the Wise himself, having made base in a former hide out.

"I…yes, sir." He said, coughing.

"Where are the other two?" Asked a man with silver, spiked hair, to the left of Xemnas. He had on his usual, detached look; but his blue eyes moved quickly to find those that had left with Xoje.

"I was just going to say." He said, moving to pull out a chair. "We were ambushed before we could get to the castle."

There was a silence. Xemnas shook his head mournfully. The girl to his right looked off to the side, signifying guilt, and the other man, Kurix, narrowed his eyes.

"They were, um, killed. But they fought well, and we couldn't have anticipated this-"

"I knew it. I told you they'd be on to us. It's such an obvious way in!"

"I advised against it." Said the girl. She brushed her long, dark hair back and crossed her arms.

"Cinollex," Xemnas looked over to her, "finding the artifact is not just something we're doing for you, but to keep it out of enemy hands."

Xoje bit his lip, finding it odd that they changed the subject so quickly from the deaths of their kin. Regardless, he found this conversation more relevant somehow, and, finally taking his seat, partook.

"About that. They don't have it."

"What?" Cinollex asked, "but we intercepted those reports about it!"

"Whatever those were about, it wasn't the bracelet."

"I was worried about this." Xemnas said. "After all, we don't know what's high on their priority list, and they were so vague…"

"Damn." Kurix muttered. "So, we're back to square one? I don't know where we can begin. Took us a couple months to track down what we weren't even looking for!"

"Oh, no. I know where it is." Quipped Xoje.

The faces at the other end of the table were a combination of impressed and shocked.

"…They, uh, mentioned it. I eavesdropped when Cyolx and Kinxu were looking for a way in." He tapped his finger on the arm of his chair, and tried to avoid Cinollex's line of sight. "The Underworld may have been brought up."

Predictably, she sighed.

"No doubt under guard of Hades."

"Of course." Cinollex said flatly. "And I suppose I have to face the God of the Dead?"

"You better than anyone else." Kurix stated.

Xemnas slowly rose form his seat, and made his way to the open doors where Xoje had entered.

"Then, it looks like we have an agenda. Cinollex, you know that we're under a ceasefire with Hades after last time, so there is no worry. You will attempt to come to an understanding with him, and gather information and possibly the artifact if Xoje is correct in his findings."

She nodded quietly, standing as well and pulling her sleeve back. She inspected a glowing, silver bracelet on her right wrist. It looked like some magical liquid flowed inside, creating shifting, wavy patterns. Yet, it was solid, and clung above her hand soundly.

"It should act up when its near the other. That way I won't have to interact with him."

"Ugh." Kurix lamented. He went to the wall behind him, much taller when standing, and brought up his hand. A Corridor of Darkness was conjured on the surface. "Do what's most convenient for everyone. Don't go pissing that guy off."

"Yes, Cinollex. No need to anger any potentially dangerous party." Xemnas added on. He looked to the new portal, swirling on the wall. "And where are you off to?"

"Same old place." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Man, why do you keep going there? Is it really all that helpful?" Xoje inquired, though he was a little annoyed. Kurix had visited that world countless times without success.

"I would just love to discover some alternative to…something, while there." He explained. "It's possible."

"Yeah, anything's possible." Cinollex murmured. Then she smirked, opening her own portal behind her. "Just don't forget your way out."

There was a collective, mental groan shared by the three males towards the pun. Cinollex turned on her heel and left, and Kurix was gone a moment later, leaving Xoje to rise and face his superior.

"Should…probably let everyone know about the people who died, huh?" He asked, mostly recommending. Xemnas began walking out, so that Xoje had to follow.

"Correct. Everyone is too dispersed now for a formal meeting, so spread the news as you go along. I do have a more pressing assignment though."

"Oh?" Was…he being too sentimental or did it bother him how Xemnas glanced over the deaths.

"Yes. It may be hard for you but I'll need you to return to the proverbial scene of the crime. We cannot rule out that something, a clue of some sorts, if you will, was left behind. When you find the timing to be appropriate, I'd like you to leave, with one or two others for protection- you're pretty valuable you know, as a witness."

Seemed odd and possibly life-threateningly dangerous, as well as a strange bit of flattery, but why not.

"Why not."

"Just be careful out there. We'll use the same point to conjure a Corridor to as before."

"Right." He said, reluctantly. He hated having to be so careful when traveling around that stupid world.

Xemnas nodded in approval and farewell, walking out of the room and across the balcony, though his library and down into his enlarged lab. He did regret having to break such sorry news to those who had probably grown close to the young Nobodies, but it would be difficult to keep something like that a secret. Near one of the consoles he saw Charxai and Jynx, fiddling with something. A map of Twilight Town was displayed on the large monitor.

Xoje left in the opposite direction, searching for anyone in their rooms or recreational areas to bring to his aid on the return trip. He cracked his knuckles and ran a hand through his thick, slightly curling brown hair, taking a breath of relief that the news had been delivered. Albeit, he would be breaking the news once more to whoever he ran into here, eh,

He would make sure to ask them to join him before telling them of the murders. Seemed logical.


	3. Something Wrong

Chapter 2 - Something Wrong

A few minutes earlier.

"See that? There's a thing."

"That could be anything. Would they really be so dumb that they'd walk right in here? **I thought they knew we stole the system**."

"It might be a trap."

Charxai gave a puzzled look at the tall monitor, shifting his hair out of his right eye to get a better look, and considered what Jynx had said. He had a point; with a single portal opening right in the middle of town, there was no way more then one or two enemies could be marching in to take on the entire Organization. Perhaps it was a trap, and the moment they get too close, a whole army of cloaked figures would take them out. The idea was unnerving, but the situation deserved some attention.

"I think I'll go on patrol and see what's up."

It was a smart idea. He could easily sense anyone in the area who seemed off, and get out soon with early warning.

"I'll come with. No need for just one of us to be attacked. **I'm sure just two of us could put up a good fight against them, no matter how many.**"

The other Nobody brushed the hair out of his face and went to clacking his fingers away on the keyboard. He was attempting to track down any new Corridors, of to see if that other one was still acting up. No such luck, though. It looked to him as if only one person had time to come through, which seemed strange and wrong.

"…No."

He turned to Jynx behind him. His usual, very stoic face had tiny signs of a scowl, pale yellow eyes standing out accusingly on his dark face. Oh dear, that meant he was upset.

"I don't see who you are to decide that." Jynx said, leaning his head to his side, dark blue hair swaying with his movements.

"I could play the superior card, but I'll level with you. That thing you have is why you shouldn't go out when we don't know what could hit us."

This was of course in reference to **the weapon that Jynx held**. It was unique, and made him stand out from other Nobodies, but managed to get often get in the way. It made Xemnas protective of Jynx, in that he was barely allowed out on missions when the threat of the enemy Organization showing up was moderate at the least. He no longer took well to being told to stay close to home. This time it was evident he took some offense, but tried his best not to show it.

"This sword can't do anything but start trouble for me, can it?"

Well, he tried.

"I hardly know anything about it and for whatever reason Xemnas still won't tell me. What do I have to do?"

"He'll lighten up, don't worry about it." Charxai came to realize that he may have been shrugging off this issue too much, which would only set him off. He let out of a breath of exhaustion, tired of the subject, and went back to the computer. Fortunately for him Jynx managed to settle himself down.

"I…" He cleared his throat. "I'll ask him about it. I would appreciate some respect even though I'm not blessed with having my memories in check like all of you."

Charxai nodded unexcitedly, typing away.

"Hey, hey, that's isn't the reason…" He assured him, under his breath. It was not like he could be completely sure of Xemnas' actions, **but Charxai was certain he would never show prejudice towards someone with memory issues**.

Jynx kept standing where he was, still stoic and watching the blinking lights and map zooming in and out. No more suspicious Corridors were being opened, it seemed. Just a pair in their own base, which could have been anyone going out on a mission.

A few minutes later, there was the sound of boots hitting the metal stairs outside the lab. Both of them watched the doorway, and saw Xemnas come through, wearing a sullen expression.

"Xemnas, is something wrong?" Charxai asked.

The mansion was quite empty that day, Xoje observed. Three of them were gone, and the others, who knows where. Well, he new where two of them were now. While Xoje was not completely educated on the concept of where one goes when they die, he had a fairly strong understanding. The purgatory of Non-Existence hardly seemed pleasant to him, and he pitied anyone who was stuck there. That he knew the two there personally made his stomach twist around, and he only hoped that death supplied some relief from nothingness.

Bleh, enough of that. As Xoje neared the lounge, he was sure he felt some activity. To be fair he could hear it from across the building, but he tried to be modest, even when thinking to himself. The sound of typing and music was clear to him, thanks to his powers over sound waves. He was very talented in the field of sound, which gave him the benefit of super-hearing. It was strong enough that he had also come to recognize the breathing patterns of the other Organization members. It was handy to use his powers in this way; he could spot intruders, and keep tabs on when something was wrong.

Now to see if he was correct in guessing. He entered the room where two girls were lounging. One on a couch, the other in an armchair not too far away. Both had hair in shades of red, and had sufficiently lively personalities. How uncanny. For all Xoje knew they were related in their previous lives.

He went to the nearest, Xanele, looking thinner than usual on the width of the couch, laid with her eyes closed; absorbed into a world of her preferred music. Rather than speak out, Xoje decided it completely appropriate to mess with the girl, decreasing the volume of the sound from her earphones by focusing on them. Almost immediately, she knew what was up and was staring right at him when her eyelids snapped up behind bright, messy red bangs. Maybe she was just used to his sound-themed shenanigans.

"Whaaaaat?" She implored, ever-so inquisitively.

"I have some news. And a mission for the two of you."

The one at her laptop paused her work and glanced up.

"It's, uh, bad news. For lack of a better description, 'sad' news."

They were at attention, now, maybe predicting what he was going to say**. It was common knowledge** amongst the Nobodies that the Organization was small, and naturally at a disadvantage to a group that was larger in number, obtained greater intelligence and technology, as well as containing more powerful fighter. Not seeing someone come back from a mission, and learning that the one you did see had bad news? Pretty obvious what you are going to hear next.

Xoje adjusted his glasses, the wide and tall piece he wore, similar to a visor.

"Kinxu…and Cyolx. Both of them were taken out on the mission."

And awkward silence followed, showing everyone's mutual feelings of sorrow and the like. It can be difficult to stir up words when it makes it look like you are lying about having emotions.

"What happened?" Xenjin asked, closing her computer. She had the darker shade of red of the two, and maybe this made her a bit more threatening. Xoje leaned on the arm of the couch, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Enemy Organization. Ambushed us when we were carrying out the plan. We managed to get some information but it wasn't worth it, I don't think…though I suppose it makes a difference. Gah. Anyway. It was just one of them afterwards-"

"Who?" Xanele requested, sitting up straight, legs crossed.

"That other Organization, I said."

"No, I mean who, exactly." She seemed suspiciously indignant on this matter.

"Um. I can't be sure. **There was a stout guy, with these big laser guns**, but they killed him. I'm not sure who the other one was, though. It was dark when he got to Kinxu. **I heard chains, I guess?**"

Xanele seemed distressed.

"Don't think about going out there for some revenge plot. We can't let pride get in the way."

"What else is there without some pride?" Xenjin asked, looking stern. "You know we're weak. If we don't try to make up for our losses we'll get nowhere until it's just you or me left. Then what? We still just stick around and die? Hm?"

The girl on the couch stood, walking around the furniture confusedly before making for the door. She looked back at them.

"Yeah, revenge. It's something, after all."

"Wait, wait." Xoje pleaded. "Jeez, I know it's tough, and maybe I sound too passive, okay, yeah. But." He took a moment to see their reactions. It was essentially them waiting for him to continue. "But, I have a new mission, from Xemnas himself. Maybe it will lead us somewhere to getting our 'honor' back or whatever."

Xenjin rose herself, walking past Xoje and over to Xanele, as if to side with her.

"Where?"

"Right back at the scene of the crime."

They looked at each other, then to him.

"It's to find clues." Xoje said, smiling, raising his hands. "I think there could be something left behind. What do you think?"

"Something iiiike what?" Xanele questioned, crossing her arms. She seemed intrigued at the least.

"Man, I don't know. Something helpful. We can at least try. And I promise, if we find something wrong, **anything that could point us in a new direction**, I'll start up a little investigation."

His words brought some ease, it seemed. Xenjin stepped away from the door, towards him, and nodded. Xanele rolled her eyes, but knew she had to follow him herself. Being number II meant something, she concluded.

Xoje raised his arm and opened a Corridor of Darkness in the middle of the room. His two 'bodyguards' as Xemnas technically deemed them earlier, went right ahead.

"Then I think we are clear to investigate." He went in last, portal closing behind him.


	4. Blind Spot

Chapter 3 - Blind Spot

A hooded figure navigated the alleyways of The World That Never Was, making sure to stay in the shadows. It was easy enough to stay quiet; **puddles dispersed **before his boots could hit them and make a revealing splash. Bolstering his sneaking capabilities was a little bit of intuitive **foresight **allowed him to step easily in the blind spots of the one he was pursuing.

Rounding some corners, cloaked prey came to a short lot between two buildings, that turned into a small alley. He crouched a good ways away, patient, waiting for the Nobody to come walking back out. He knew that it was a dead end down there, so he was either sticking around, or, more likely, a Corridor was still up at that very moment.

Damn. No time to wait, no time to confirm. The hooded one made a dash into the alley, and lo and behold he made it just as a Corridor was beginning to fade. That was all he needed.

About twenty minutes after that, though.

Charxai and Jynx were stunned to hear of the news of the deaths. Xemnas tried his best to quell their thirsts for vengeances of varying levels, to some avail. But Charxai had a sense of honor to uphold, and there was no way he was letting this pass by without wanting to do something.

"I've already sent a team lead by Xoje to check the are." Xemnas assured him.

While disappointed he was not chosen to go on this mission in the first place, he was smart enough to know that his presence would have been frivolous in a team lead by someone of such a high rank.

"If there's anything else, could I be first to check up on it?" Charxai asked, desperate to deliver some form of justice. Xemnas began to nod, looking at the monitor next to them as he did so.

"It seems as if you may have a chance to do so, already."

Jynx's eyes widened a little, ready to grasp an opportunity, and he spoke up.

"Yes, we were just going to go investigate possible enemies in the town."

"Jynx, now," Xemnas began, eliciting eye rolls already, "if there is a murderous enemy out there, hunting our numbers down, I'd prefer you not get in his or her way."

"But, sir." Charxai offered. "The signal might just be a bluff, could be nothing! It won't hurt for him to get some more field experience. You know he's strong, but he barely gets any of it."

The dark-skinned Nobody could not help but feel like he was being treated as a child in the conversation.

"I won't allow it." Xemnas said, making for the door. "However, Jynx, I'll leave you on head guard duty."

Again, that sounded to Jynx like something a parent would say to make their kid shut up. Xemnas left for his office, climbing the stairs to leave the third basement level, and called back.

"I was just about to leave for another world and I need someone who I can trust keeping this place safe."

It was a nice consolation, if anything, but that last part still made him feel coddled.. He gave a nod and shouted back with a half-sincere thank you. Jynx only spoke up when he was sure Xemnas would not be able to hear.

"…He hates me, I know it. **I know it's impossible but he found a way and he does**."

"Relax." Charxai said, brushing the concept off. "At least you have something important to do. Think I'm gonna take off and check this thing out so you can make the most of your duties. Good luck, head guard sir."

He opened a portal, and waved good-bye in an exaggerated fashion to try and cheer his mood. But, by the time the swirling blackness had fizzled away Jynx was just sitting in a metal chair, unimpressed. He leaned back, scanning the screen lazily, watching as the Corridor on top of the mansion disappeared and one popped up in the main town. It was all played out by small black dots, fading in or away, over a digital map of the town.

The whole thing was some crazy technology invented and brought to the mansion before Jynx had been recruited. Being down here so often though, stuck with this menial job, he learned of its history over time. Apparently the enemy Organization had it first, and then his side managed to steal it and adapt it for their own purposes. Having it on both sides meant changing the way transportation worked. **They had to find blind spots to teleport around from**, and if there were none to be found, the world was off-limits unless you wanted to risk letting some bad guys come right up and kill you and follow your Corridor back home. Needless to say, many precautions were taken.

Somehow, Hades had shielded his private quarters and a wide radius around it from being tracked by the mysterious machines, so that he could go through with his business deals with individuals from any world, in peace, without a fight breaking out. **It had already happened once**, so he was still a little hesitant to having Cinollex enter just like that. However, the girl did have some interesting traits about her, so it seemed worth it.

Brixan lay quietly in the sun, crosshair roaming, alert; stalking the blind spots he knew were there. How fortunate he was to have them in his view. He would be ready when they showed up.

Kurix looked up at the building in front of him, knowing full well that he did not need to worry about showing up in a blind spot. This place had been untouched for quite some time.

And, meanwhile, **as someone thought about what Twilight Town's blind spot was whilst reclining in an uncomfortable metal chair**, one in The World That Never Was was being accessed.

Xenjin and Xanele stepped out of the Corridor first, and took the liberty of securing the area. The alley was cramped, dirty, and really not the kind of place one would expect to be used for transportation, but for all they knew there was someone invisible just standing there. They knew not to take chances. After a minute or so, Xoje came through, immediately listening in the area for suspicious sounds. He brushed his hair off of his ear; it was curling more from the humidity. Fortunately, the rain from before was easing up, making it easier to hear. All three of them were relieved for their heads.

"Alright." He said, combing his fingers through the shaggy mess. "Coast is clear, let's go. **Watch the rooftops**. Watch the shadows. Watch…anything that's generally perceived as scary, kay?"

The girls nodded, and got into position at his sides, keeping their eyes towards any openings. The team's true secret weapon for sneaking around though, which goes for the entirety of the Organization, was Xoje's sound powers. It took little to no effort for him to create a barrier around them that blocked out all sound they made. It was the main reason he had been sent out on the initial mission to the grim world in the first place.

"It's so dark and stuff here." Xanele said, without worry of being too loud. She spoke as her head and eyes moved about. "Dreary, bleh."

"Yeah well that's day-to-day here. When it isn't raining it's night."

"Booooooring."

"We're not here for fun, you know." Xenjin piqued in, then looked to Xoje briefly. "How far is it?"

Xoje checked for a street lamp he recognized, and where it was in location to a certain neon sign. He slowed, eyeing a storm drain, and finally came to a stop.

"We are…right over it."

Putting together the fact that they were standing on a street, and knowing that there was a maintanence system under them, Xanele winced, and groaned.

"A sewer, really? Horrible place to go."

"Yeah." Xoje said, grimacing. "Luckily I could just stand up here last time. There's dry places to walk in there though, so…"

She reflected on his response.

"…I meant dying down there."

"So did I."

He was lying.

Xenjin ignored the semantics and went to the nearest manhole. She lifted the metal lid and was relieved herself to see it was only really wet with rain water. She made her way down the ladder to inspect the former battleground. It was surprisingly quiet, the only sound being the moving sewage and some dripping water from above, but even that was a fairly relaxing sound. What was not was the bickering she could hear going on over her head, but that was easier to ignore.

She treaded the concrete walkway, looking at what constituted as 'battle scars'- black scorch marks on the wall from super-hot gunfire. She ran her long fingers over them, and the charred wall crumbled off. Her search went to the ground next, and she spotted dried blood strewn about in long drops or gruesome splatters. **Experience in battle injuries** told her that sharp weapons were the cause for whatever happened here.

Then she saw something that provoked her senses near the sewage stream. It glinted in the bit of light that made it down there, almost glowing. In fact, was it? Xenjin hurried over to it, thrilled by the discovery and almost afraid it would run away from her. She knelt down, inspecting what looked like some alien, metal object. Instinctively, she looked around as if it belonged to somebody nearby, but that was just silly, she realized.

The person it belonged to left a little more than twenty minutes ago.


End file.
